


Is This... What You Wanted?

by lesbiananimeism



Series: Is This How We Wanted It To End? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth Twins, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, I'm so sorry, Twin Byleth, because jeralt is just like that, both twins are named byleth, only kind of??, the edeleth is only referenced, view of edelgard is not mine but what I imagine a brother that just lost his sister would have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananimeism/pseuds/lesbiananimeism
Summary: “To think it would come… to this…”Your eyes trail your sister’s form—kneeling on the floor, Goddess blasted Sword of the Creator firmly planted into the marble flooring of the Imperial Palace. She looks as much the warrior goddess you remember from Before—before Sothis, before Garreg Mach, before Edelgard, before (and from After, on the battlefield leaving trails of blood and corpses, dead men and women, broken families, in her wake)—blood trailing down her face from the previous battle and body riddled with scars and hurriedly Healed and Fortified wounds. (Eyes so broken and faded, mirroring an eternity you know shines much more brightly in your eyes from Her.)“…Is this what you, what she, wanted?”





	Is This... What You Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by some artwork Twitter user ann | @oratoza drew today (or I guess yesterday), and I just couldn't help myself but have this strong urge to write what might become an actually chaptered series? If I can... overcome my ever shifting obsessions and actually devote myself to write. Anyway! Credits for the idea goes to Ann and their glorious and incredible angsty art that actually drove my unmotivated ass to write! Go follow them and like and retweet their art seriously please it's wonderful!
> 
> At the moment the fic is only a oneshot but a biiiiig part of me wants to write a larger story around the idea and some other headcanons I had based off of it!

“To think it would come… to this…”

Your eyes trail your sister’s form—kneeling on the floor, Goddess _blasted_ Sword of the Creator firmly planted into the marble flooring of the Imperial Palace. She looks as much the warrior goddess you remember from Before—before Sothis, before Garreg Mach, before _Edelgard_, **_before_** (and from After, on the battlefield leaving trails of blood and corpses, dead men and women, broken _families_, in her wake)—blood trailing down her face from the previous battle and body riddled with scars and hurriedly Healed and Fortified wounds. (_Eyes so broken and faded, mirroring an eternity you know shines much more brightly in your eyes from Her.)_

“…Is this what you, what she, wanted?” you can’t keep yourself from asking, view shifting ever so slightly to the broken body of Edelgard (_El_, you remember your sister sighing/laughing/gritting/_loving_) laying directly next to Byleth. You want to be angry at her (_she killed Ashe she killed Annette she helped kill Rodrigue and break Felix **she was moments from cutting the head clean off of Dimitri’s shoulders**_) but… Her expression is so foreign to you, despite the emptiness that you know the both of you have shared from birth. You can’t help yourself from feeling… resigned, tired, _remorseful_—however grudgingly.

“…No.”

For you—for _all_ of you—Edelgard is easy to hate. The _snake_ that whispered sweet into your sister’s ears in a time when she needed some_one_ and some_thing_ to fight and stand behind (and how you regret not being there more for your sister—for all that you both grieved your father’s murder, it was your sister that depended on him the most to remind her of her humanity, the one to remind her that she was _more_ than the thrice damned _Ashen Demon_ moniker that was foisted onto her), who had somehow managed to earn your sister’s loyalty and devotion and _love_. The woman that made Byleth return to her ever-hated Ashen Demon thinking, and who turned them both into monsters for her damned _“cause”_.

But for all your hate of Edelgard…

“However…”

…You cannot hate your sister, who was your other self in every way—a divided but whole Sothis, a Relic with fluctuating loyalties, a shared existence, _a lord that you would both devote your **entire being** and very **self** to_.

The rustled sound of movement draws your focus back to your sister, Sword of the Creator suddenly in motion and blade pointed—

“_I don’t regret choosing this path._”

—_Straight for your broken sister’s chest._

In what felt instantaneous, too fast for you to blink or think or even _consider_ the Goddess’ power, that _damned blasted **cursed**_ Relic pierces your sister through where _you_ knew Rhea planted a fragment of the Crest of Flames and _her own heart_.

“Goodbye, brother…” Her voice is faint.

_She’s falling—_

“I’ll be seeing… father… f… ir… st…”

A thud.

She’s fallen.

She’s on the floor.

There’s… blood.

Your sister—

“**Nothing will ever separate us, okay?**”

_Your big sister—_

“**Ignore them little brother. No matter what—no matter the Hell Fódlan or Almyra or Brigid may bring to this world—we’ll always have each other. I promise.**”

—_is dead_.

Her face to Edelgard. Fingers interlaced. A smile on her face. _Content_.

For the second time in your life—

(_The rustling of mail and Dimitri’s grand cloak._)

For the second time in _five years_ (for which only a few months have passed for you—and her)—

(_A hand on your shoulder, a whispered “I’m sorry”, a squeeze meant to comfort._)

You cry.

The man you love is beside you.

_Your woman she loved is beside her_.

**_You’re alone_**.


End file.
